


Об икре и о капусте

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда нужно преподнести новость - говори прямо!<br/>Написано для Fatima-Alegra по заявке: Фандом "Гравитация", с Юки/Шуичи, мпрег</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об икре и о капусте

Это было очень... впечатляюще. Другим словом Тома Сегучи охарактеризовать появление у него дома Юки Эйри просто не мог. Таким своего старого приятеля Сегучи никогда в жизни не видел.  
А все дело было в том, что писатель завалился к Томе пьяным вдрабадан. Всегда тщательно уложенные волосы стояли дыбом, блейзер был застегнут не на ту пуговицу, а глаза разъезжались, тщетно пытаясь сфокусироваться на одном предмете. Когда же он выдохнул, Сегучи подумал, что о дезинфекции своей квартиры он может не заботиться месяца два как минимум.  
\- Тома, дружище!!! - культовая личность и кумир всех школьниц взмахнул наполовину опустошенной бутылкой виски. - Давай, выпьем!  
Его друг, владелец звукозаписывающей компании, терпеливо улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Конечно.  
Он провел гостя в комнату, усадил за стол, разлил виски в моментально принесенные стаканы. Юки моментально опрокинул спиртное в рот и замолчал. Подождав с минуту, Тома положил ладонь на его руку:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Гость невесело покивал.  
\- Поговорим?  
Еще кивок.  
\- Тогда рассказывай.  
Юки попытался начать объяснение, но только несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Тома вздохнул:  
\- Ладно, попробуем по-другому. У тебя проблемы.  
Юки утвердительно пригорюнился.  
\- У тебя проблемы с Шуичи.  
Юки было вскинулся, но при виде нахмуренных бровей Сегучи выпустил воздух, набранный для гневной отрицательной тирады. Тома и так знал, что все проблемы его приятеля в последнее время происходят исключительно по вине шебутного розововолосого мальчишки.  
\- Все началось три месяца назад, - уныло проговорил Юки. - Да, три. Или четыре? Какой сегодня месяц?  
Сегучи схватился за голову: гость самым что ни на есть серьезнейшим образом спрашивал у него, какой сейчас месяц.  
\- Май, - жалобно ответил он.  
\- Ну да, - с энтузиазмом мотнул головой Юки и тут же спохватился, - Как май? Я же должен был... А, ладно, неважно уже. Так вот, три месяца назад я стал замечать в поведении Шуичи что-то странное. Однажды я, входя в квартиру, запнулся о кочан капусты. Эта проклятая капуста была разбросана буквально везде! Черт, да я чувствовал себя, словно в капустном саду, когда кочаны сбивает с деревьев ветром! Но у нас капустные деревья не растут, значит, они попали туда не просто так, а с помощью Шуичи. Но я не мог спрашивать его, что все это значит - это бы уронило мой авторитет в его глазах. Поэтому я сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Оцепеневший от изумления Тома только кивнул. Ему становилось необычайно интересно.  
\- На следующий день капуста исчезла. А через неделю появился зоопарк. Сначала я увидел на балконе аиста. Самого настоящего аиста. Когда я попытался его выгнать с балкона, он долбанул меня клювом. Очнувшись, я увидел, что бедняга привязан к перилам. Отвязывал долго, а затем пошел в ванную смыть кровь. В ванной плавал большой и жирный карп. Это меня добило, и я решил вздремнуть. Когда я проснулся, живности дома больше не было. А Шуичи только обмолвился за ужином, что за аиста в зоопарке голову отвернут. Но я опять ничего не стал спрашивать.  
\- Но неужели ты не понимаешь... - заговорил было Тома, но Юки махнул рукой - замолчи, мол.  
\- Чудачества мальчишки продолжаются, - Юки начал говорить, как по-писаному, и Сегучи подумал, не репетировал ли он эту речь много раз. - Теперь наш рацион по большей части состоит из капусты и икры. А еще гвоздики! Эти долбаные гвоздики! Они в доме везде. Шуичи их даже в кармане носит. Иногда мне кажется, что я живу в сумасшедшем доме. Я все время думаю о том, что происходит, даже счет времени потерял. Я вообще-то был уверен, что сейчас еще апрель...  
Все, с Сегучи хватило. Он поднял руку, призывая этим жестом своего гостя помолчать.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? - спросил он. - Да это все: и икра, и карп, и аист, и прочая приблуда - намекают только на одно! На...  
\- Прибавление в семействе, - спокойно закончил Юки.  
\- Ну да, - растерялся Тома. - На ребенка. Шуичи тебе явно намекает, что вам можно было бы усыновить...  
\- Не усыновить, - покачал головой Эйри. - Шуичи беременен. Я у него и выписку из медицинской карты видел. Четыре месяца уже как.  
Теперь настала очередь Томы ловить ртом воздух от изумления. Хотя чему было удивляться? От этого мальчишки можно было ожидать чего угодно. Даже беременности.  
\- Угу, как ни странно, - покивал головой Эйри. - Но он у меня всегда был таким... особенным. Так что я как-то сразу поверил. Даже не вдаваясь в смысл медицинских терминов, которыми напичкана его карта. Только вот Шуичи мне так до сих пор сам эту новость не рассказал. Не знаю, почему. Вот и жду, когда он расскажет. А пока приходится жрать икру и капусту. Отвратное сочетание, скажу я тебе.  
\- Тааак... - Сегучи с минуту думал. - Так с чего ты напился? Он капризничает? Требует ананасы с томатной пастой?  
\- Капризничает? - переспросил Юки. - Ни в коем разе. Я тоже ждал, что он будет целыми днями валяться на диване и хныкать. Ничего подобного. Он встает в семь утра и бежит на студию, потому что у него, блин, вдохновение перехлестывает. Он за три месяца написал песен на два альбома, и среди них нет ни одного нытья, которым был переполнен их первый диск. И, черт возьми, это отлич... хорошие песни!  
Тома усмехнулся. Даже в таком состоянии похвалить творчество юного любовника для Юки было равносильно полнейшей капитуляции. Но причина поведения Эйри все-таки не была объяснена.  
\- Ты... ты не хочешь ребенка? - осторожно спросил Тома. Этого следовало ожидать, Юки всегда был социопатом.  
Эйри выпучил глаза и на секунду стал похож на того самого карпа из ванной.  
\- Ты чего такое говоришь? Конечно, хочу! Прогулки в парке, маленькие носочки, радиоуправляемая модель вертолета, блаблабла... Нет, в самом деле хочу. И я рад, что подарит мне его Шуичи.  
\- Так почему ты закатываешь истерики, если все так хорошо складывается?  
\- Тома, - пьяно всплеснул руками популярный писатель Юки Эйри, - этот мелкий придурок три месяца не может мне по-человечески сказать, что он залетел. Я не понимаю его! Друг, я не справляюсь с одним ребенком. А как я буду ладить с двумя?

**Author's Note:**

> Кто приносит детей в Японии, я точно не знаю, поэтому свалил в кучу все приметы подряд.  
> Плюс вычитал в интернете, что икра в Японии "счастливое" блюдо, обозначающее многодетность, карп обозначает ребенка-мальчика, а гвоздика - символ любви матери к ребенку.


End file.
